


No So Cursed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Warnings:</b> None.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Another one written for <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/"><b>neville100</b></a></span>'s challenge: #4 Cruciatus Curse.<br/><b>A/N:</b> This is a follow up to Not So Cursed, and will make more sense if it's read after that.<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b></p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** No So Cursed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** BW/NL  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge: #4: Cruciatus Curse  
 **A/N:** Fluffy fluff.

  
~

Not So Cursed

~

“Are you all right?”

Bill’s eyes fluttered as he returned from the sensual haze Neville’s hands on his body had induced. “Brilliant,” he murmured. “Why?”

“You’re making some odd noises,” Neville said, continuing his massage. “I wanted to be sure I wasn’t hurting you. Muscle damage from the Cruciatus Curse can be terrible.”

“Sorry,” Bill apologized. “It’s just that what you’re doing feels amazing.” Neville went silent and Bill imagined he was blushing. “Hope I didn’t embarrass you.”

“Oh no. I’m happy to help.”

Bill grinned. He would tell Neville he’d made up the story of his Cruciatus exposure. Eventually.

~


	2. Not So Fooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Summary:** Another one written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) 's challenge: #4 Cruciatus Curse.  
>  **A/N:** This is a follow up to Not So Cursed, and will make more sense if it's read after that.  
>  **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**

Not So Fooled

~

As Neville continued his massage, he admired Bill's muscular body. His touches, while professional, were also sensual, and Bill's movements weren't helping. Neville thanked Merlin he was doing this as a favour and not in a professional capacity. His feelings would have been wholly inappropriate under those circumstances.

"Thanks for this," Bill murmured drowsily. "The cramps can be bad."

"Mm," Neville said, smiling. It was a good thing Bill didn’t really have Cruciatus damage. _Wonder when you'll confess?_

As Bill shifted under his ministrations, Neville chuckled silently. He didn't care that Bill’d lied. Neville was happy to lay hands on him.

~


End file.
